Unsung
by Verianne
Summary: Sort of BV. Set when Goku's out in space, after Freeza and before Mirai Trunks. One- shot.


Important AN: I EDITED THIS! It's longer now, and has a lot more to it. Also, I forgot the disclaimer. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

It wasn't like he didn't try.

Oh, he tried, all right. He pushed himself to his limits, then even further. But somehow, someway, that damn Kakarott kept coming out on top.

He was the _prince,_ dammit. He was supposed to be the best! The strongest! He should have killed Freeza, not that pitiful excuse for a Saiyan!

Vegeta sighed. He couldn't get any sleep lately, ever since he arrived on the stupid mudball the idiotic third- class and his friends called home. It was an insult to the memory of Vegetasei!

"I suppose I'm not getting any sleep, again." He dragged himself up, stretching out his muscles that were sore from the tension built up from his thoughts. "Well, maybe I can't change anything from then", he muttered. "But that doesn't mean I won't surpass him!"

A few minutes later, as he threw punches against an imaginary foe, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what it was that stopped him from achieving the legendary transformation Kakarott had ascended to fighting Freeza. What _was_ it?

BOOM! A loud noise shook him out of his thoughts.

Vegeta cursed. He'd let a ki blast get out of his control in his anger and blew a hole in the side of the gravity machine. He would more than likely get an earful from the annoying woman(who was actually quite intelligent, not that he'd admit it) when he asked her to fix it. Not only that, but his focus was slipping, which was extremely bad.

'Though, maybe I should try harder to get rest', he thought. 'Maybe that's it... No. I'm using my time training! It's fine!', he told himself. Only he didn't really believe it.

Wearily, Vegeta took to the night sky in hopes of clearing his head, seeing as the machine was broken and he couldn't sleep. Most of the time, he buried his thoughts in training, but now he had to trace them.

"I should be the best!", he yelled at the stars. "I should always have been the best! Everyone said so. Why am I not?" he trailed off.

"What I'd give, just to know."

PART 2

"But you hate him", Bulma said.

"I can't stand the sight of him, and every time I see him I want to punch him, not that it'd do anything", she replied. "But you like him. And", Yamcha added, "I said we wouldn't work out. It's true. But I still care for you, and I want you to be happy."

"But you make me happy", Bulma whispered.

"I don't. You'll realize that sometime."

She stared at her now ex- boyfriend for a moment, before bursting out into a sob and running away. Anywhere but there.

Yamcha sighed. It hurt to see her so upset, but he had given their relationship some serious thought, and it was obvious they weren't meant for each other. They'd been drifting apart, and it would have come to this sooner or later. He made a mental note to check on her in a day or two before walking slowly out the door and blasting off into the sky.

It hurt.

PART 3

It was a strange feeling. When they'd gotten into arguments before, she'd never run off like that. They'd just walk away from each other after a tense silence.

Maybe that was why he'd said they weren't right for each other...

"I like you, Bulma, but as a friend." Those words cut. Shouldn't it be the woman who said them?

Almost instantly, Bulma gelt a wave of guilt come over her. That shouldn't have been her first thought.

Heaving a sigh, she quickened her pace. She was going nowhere in particular, but she felt a need to get away from everything. A new project, maybe? Though, the idea didn't appeal to her as it should have.

"Just get away", she muttered to herself. "Away..."

BOOM! The sound of an explosion startled her, and she nearly fell down after being shocked out of her reverie. No doubt the almighty price had broken the gravity room again. Yippee. Time to play mechanic.

"I suppose it'll help get my mind of things. I guess", Bulma mused. "What's he doing up at now? I swear, he doesn't ever sleep."

After a moment, she altered her course to take her out the side door towards the yard. The jerk himself was nowhere to be found. Normally, she'd be mad, but right now he didn't feel like dealing with Vegeta, especially after Yamcha had said that...

Bulma shook her head, determined to stop thinking about it.

'Just go repair, the GR', she thought. 'I'll think about it some other time. I hope I can make sense of it sometime.'

"What I wouldn't give..."

PART 4

She'd fixed it. That was a surprise, as usually she would wait for him to return, screech at him, then take the whole day to spite him.

Vegeta frowned. Something was up with her, and that usually ment an earache for him.

'Best to leave her alone', he thought. 'I really should try to sleep now, though. Sleep deprivation can't help me.'

But try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep.

PART 5

Bulma lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. After staying up all night, she figured it would do her some good to try and sleep. She'd been lying there for an hour.

Because try as she might, she couldn't get to sleep.


End file.
